Stranger Things
by SheGotHers-NowHe'llGetHis
Summary: Pansy/Jason oc . Read and review, please.


Pansy couldn't help but notice how quiet the room of requirement was, today. Looking up from her book, she scanned the room..

Harry and Ron were on a couch in the middle of the room, surrounded by unfinished homework, Hermione seated across from them. No doubt giving them another lecture on how close their exams were getting.

Hannah and Neville were leaning out of one of the windows, no doubt examining one of the many different species of vine that hung front the wall of the school.

Snape's adopted son, Sean sat in his armchair in front of the fireplace, glaring harshly into the flickering flames.

Typical day in the RoR. Normal amount of people, same goings-on.. Wait.

Pansy let her eyes return to Sean, and she stood, looking around for the small blonde boy that was never too far from him. But Jason was nowhere to be seen.

She let her face fall. As obnoxious as Jason always was, it was true that he brought most of the life to the room of requirement ever since he'd transferred here. Watching him try and attract, then get shot down by Sean was a regular passtime of hers.

Though Jason's absence was noteworthy, it was not cause for her attention. Pansy returned to her book, and tried to get back into the story.

The silence, however, was bothering her. She had gotten far too used to the loud blonde boy that usually wreaked havoc in the RoR. Sighing, she got to her feet and headed for the door, intending to go to her common room to finish her book.

About halfway to the door, she stopped in her tracks. What was that sound..? She listened closely and heard it again. Turning to her right, she found herself face to face with the one empty closet that had always been there. It was making very quiet crying sounds..

Slowly she approached the door and opened it just enough to peek inside. The small sliver of light revealed a flash of blonde hair and wide blue eyes, startled and looking up at her.

Jason.

Trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, Pansy slipped silently into the closet and closed the door behind her.

"Lumos" she whispered and then placed her wand on the floor at an angle so the whole of the tiny little room would be filled with light. She carefully moved over to Jason and sat down next to him. "Hey."

Sniffling, Jason tried and failed to wipe all of his tears off on the backs of his sleeves. "H-Hi.."

Rolling her eyes at the boy, she put a hand on his shoulder "Are you alright?"

She could feel him shaking slightly under her hand with every breath. He turned to face her, and she found herself left breathless.

This was always a problem for her. She was naturally a sucker for blue eyes, and Jason happened to have one of the biggest, brightest, nicest pairs she had ever seen. Despite who they belonged to, thry always took her by surprise.

"It's Sean.." He mumbled quietly, sniffling "I'm in love with him, Sassy Kicks... And I... He hates me."

Hearing her nickname helped to bring her back down to earth a lot quicker than it normally would have taken. "Well, Jason.. Maybe you should try and b-"

"Who could blame him for hating me? I'm just Jason the biscuit.. Who am I to even think I have a chance with someone as beautiful as he is? I-I'm just... Just a worthless little fag.."

At this, Pansy felt herself tense. She hated it when people put themselves down, and hearing Jason call himself the 'F' word was definitely pushing her a bit too far over the edge. He should not be calling himself that, especially taking into account what that word did to him.

"Stop it, Jase. None of that's true, and you know it." She said sternly, giving him a very serious look.

Lowering his eyes to the floor, Jason mumbled "I'm not good enough for anyone.. I'm worse than d-dirt... Who would e-ever want me..?"

Sighing, Pansy took Jason's shoulders in her hands and turns him to face her. "And what if I did?"

"I- Wait, what..?" Jason stared at Pansy blankly, and blinked at her. "You..?"

"Did. Did. Past tense. I used to, alright?" She said quickly, so he didn't misunderstand. "When you first came here, I think everyone had at least a tiny bit of a thing for you. I mean, it's not too often we get a new face around here."

The blush slowly creeped onto Jason's pale cheeks, and he smiled through his tears, looking away. "Like a new toy in a kindergarten classroom.."

His expression was adorable. Innocent, and childlike as usual. Jason always managed to look this way, even when he was angry and yelling in rage, he looked no more frightening than a five year old throwing a tantrum. She hated to admit it.. But it was unbelievably cute. She smiled at him "yeah. Like a new toy in a kindergarten classroom."

This distracted him enough to get the tears to stop, and he took a few deep breaths before smiling over at Pansy again. "Why would you ever like me? You hate my guts- You find me obnoxious, and annoying.."

Playing along, Pansy smirked and looked away "Well, obnoxious or not, you are kind of cute."

"Am I..?"

Pansy's eyes widened.. His voice sounded too soft, too melancholy for his reaction. Slowly, she turned to face towards him again, and found herself closer to him than she had been before. He'd leaned the slightest bit closer before asking the question, but they were in such a tiny room that even the slightest inch made a huge difference.

Those huge blue eyes were face to face with hers, and she allowed herself to look at them, for once. Really look.

Jason didn't interrupt, rather he looked right back into hers before blushing and lowering his gaze again.

She didn't know why she did it, she didn't know what gave her the impulse. All that she knew was that those eyes were just a little too close to hers, his expression was just a tiny bit too cute. Everything was just a little bit too much this time, and they were both caught up in the moment.

Simultaneously, they leaned in and kissed each other. Almost immediately his arms reached upwards and snaked around her neck, tangling themselves in her hair. In return she took hold of his waist and pulled him closer to her.

When they finally broke apart, they were both left a little breathless. The moment lasted only a second, though, before they turned away from each other. Him blushing, and her feeling disgusted with herself for playing around with his feelings on a whim, and for technically cheating on Draco.

After a few moments, she cleared her throat and got to her feet, picking her wand up off the floor. "Don't give up yet, alright?"

Jason didn't look up at her, but he nodded slowly.

"He may one day return your feelings..." She mumbled, then added "stranger things have happened."

This time she didn't wait before turning on her heel and leaving, closing the door shut behind her. She took her seat on the couch she was sitting at before and opened her book again. Five minutes later, Jason came out of the closet and went straight over to Sean.

"Hullo, kittycat." She heard him say, and she smiled down at the pages.. She could almost imagine the scowl spread across Sean's face.

Yes, stranger things have happened.


End file.
